The Formula
by xDelta-Ha-chanx
Summary: After a experiment that spills all over Noi something happens to her.Do they intend on use it on Sunako, could this end 1 or 2 relationships.Or it can make new ones AND free rent!But is it worth th risk?Read to find out!KXS?TXN?R
1. Spills in pain

'Hello class!' the lady squealed happily while giggling, she was wearing a white coat with her hazel coloured hair tied with a sliver ribbon, 'I'm Miss Daiski, I'll be your new science teacher for the rest of the year!'

All the boys in the class spluttered blood from their nose except for Takenaga.

'Anyway,' she continued and tried to ingnore the blood stains, 'I would like to see how good you are in partners. Might I suggest you do something new.'

All the girls grinned for a chance to be Takenaga's partner.

'Okay, how about le's make it girl boy.' the teacher thought aloud.

The grinns got bigger, even the boys grinned too.

'Natasha and Ken, please get the chemicals ready for usage.' she happily said in chibi making the boys think perverted thoughts.

'Miss Daiski is it would we be allowed to pick our own partners,' Takenaga asked, 'If we can may I be partnered with Noi?'

Noi slowly began to blush.

'Why not, and sure you can partner with Noi,' she continued, 'Now the chemicals will be used after break plan what you are going to do for now.'

The girls and boys rushed around not wanting to be partnered with someone they don't like.

'Now just so you know we're joining classes with 2 other classes, both of them are my friends next week.' Miss Daiski said smiling non-stop

'Hey Miss, which class?' a boy rudely interrupted.

'I was goinng to tell you but not anymore' Miss Daiski teased in a serious way.

(DING DONG)

'Now class see you after break.'

-------------------------------------------------------------

'SSSUUUNNNAAAKKKOOO!!!' Noi yelled at the top of her lungs.

'What.' Sunako said in a harsh tone that made Noi let out a whimper.

'Are you meeting up with two other classes for science next week?' Noi asked regaining her blinding smile within seconds.

'Yeah, yours and Kyohei's, to my dislike.' Sunako replied quickly.

I can't wait.' Noi said hooking Sunako's arm speeding to the caffentiria.

-------------------------------------------------------------

'Now,' Miss Daiski began joyously, 'you must have your ingridients ready now and have a sensible presentation at the end of this class, now you may begin.'

'How are you Noi?' Takenaga asked while putting some random chemicals together trying to look smart.

'Fine thanks, you?' Noi replied blushing trying to help by collecting unlabelled chemicals and putting it in the mix.

'Um, uh are you busy later, Sunako's making a nice big meal for us so do you want to come over?' Takenaga asked while playing with the mix for a few seconds.

'Uh sure.' Noi replied slowly.

'AAHH!!' yelled Takenaga as quietly as could.

His fingers felt as though fire was pircing through every layer slowly, and painfully.

'Are you okay?' Noi asked careingly but carelessly spilling the mix all over herself.

Soon she felt the pircing pain her major crush/not sure boyfriend had felt only minutes ago.

'Are you ok?' Takenaga asked in a soothing voice that made all the girls have blood foutains from their noses.

'Noi, are you ok, if you aren't Takenaga is welcome to escort you there?' asked Miss Daiski.

'Thank you Miss Daiski.' Noi replied limping over to the door holding on to Takenaga really tightly, this was Noi's dream come true because he too was holding tightly on her.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Did you like it??????? I had to work so hard to think up of it so you HHAAVVEE to REVIEW, got it?!!!!!Please:OP : ) 


	2. What's that noise?

'Um thanks,' Noi said quietly turning her head another direction trying to not show that she was blushing.

'Your welcome.' Takenaga replied trying to look at her face clearly.

'Oh I wish this moment never to end!!!' Noi thought to herself.

'Hey, do you still want to come over for dinner?' Takenaga asked, 'If you want you can walk with us home.' still trying to look at Noi's pretty face.

Noi's number 1 wish comes true.

'if you don't mind I would LOVE to! Noi replied turning her face to fast making their lips brush against each other's.

Still in shock Takenaga lost his balance and fell to the floor.

Noi's number 1 came true again except better.

When they fell their lips pressed together except it left a mark that was VERY noticeable.

They layed there motionless with Noi on top of Takenaga.

Looking into another eyes wide as saucepans in a state of complete shock.

(DING DONG)

Noi was still sore from the chemical mixuare to lift herself off Takenaga.

Takenaga not wating to hurt Noi couldn't get her off, so they just layed there in the hall way.

(BING BONG(sound before an annoucment)Students please do not leave your class, if you are away from your class please go back imediately!

(CLICK)

Turning their heads to where the noise came from Takenaga and Noi stared blankly as there stood Ranmaru taking pictures of them with his camera phone.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Sorry its so short its just I was in a rush, but I did put lots of effort in it so please review! ; ) 


	3. U damned Monkeys!

(On the way home)

'Hey, Takenaga?Why do Noi and you have marks on your lips?Is it sore?' Yuki asked looking at the sores on the way back.

'Um, I'm sure its just a coinicidence!' lied Takenaga nervously figeting with the book he was reading.

'Rrreeeaalllllllly?' Ranmaru asked nudging Takenaga pointing to his mobile phone.

'. . .Must be!' Noi said her cheeks rose pink moving away from Takenaga and closer to Sunako.

'Of ccoouurrssee!' Ranmaru extended dropping his arm onto Takenaga's shoulders.

'Um, so, um, what are we having Sunako?' Noi asked obviously trying to change the subject.

'Oh right!We're just having rice with egg roles, omlette, salad, misao soup with tofu; hmm. . . Oh and sushi!' Sunako said in chibi form totally falling for Noi's lousy trick.

'WWWHHHAAATTT!?!?!?' Kyohei yelled, 'NO FRIED SHRIMPS???!!!'

'Shut up!Keep complaining don't eat then!' Sunako yelled agressively.

'What?!?!?!?!?!??!!?!?!?!?!?' Kyohei said before chasing Sunako who just happen to look like a cockroach and with that they left.

(Two down one to go)

'Strange.' Noi said turning to Takenaga facing each other making Takenaga and herself blush a rose pink again.

'I'm gonna squish you, you little bug!' you could just hear Kyohei yell.

'Weird.' Takenaga said turning to Noi who he found was already looking at him making himself blush too.

BLUSH

'Um,' said Yuki as he turned away, 'I better go with them just in case anything happens.'

(Three down all systems ready to go.)

'Should I show them the pictures?' Ranmaru asked evilly looking at the blushing couple.

'Um, Ranmaru;' Noi siad uncomfortably, 'can you not.' turning her head to the side.

'What do you want already?' Takenaga said pushing himself between the two.

'Oh, nothing much; yet.' Ranmaru slyly looking at Noi's eyes who was peeking over Takenaga's firm shoulders.

'Stop with the talk and get to the point.' Takenaga said in a agressive voice.

'There is no point, I just want som fun.' said Ranmaru now looking at the cement.

Takenaga turned to see Noi's flawless face, her hair moving freely with the wind, the only sound was the quiet rustling of the leaves.

'Well, I have a date now so I'll be leaving, tell Sunako that she doesn't have to cook dinner for me.' Ranmaru said as he left in a hurry.

'So, got anything in mind Takenaga?'Noi asked turning Takenaga around to face her.

'Photos, none.You know our experiment?Do you think there might be side effects?' Takenaga asked in a curious voice.

'Maybe, but lets not worry about that and enjoy the meal Sunako's making.' Noi said hooking her arm around his and they walked off.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Ooo, the food looks ssoo nice!' Noi exclaimed in chibi form putting her face near her food, 'and it smells oh soo very very very nice!!!'

'Yes it does look absolutely nice and smells nice too!' Takenaga joined in, in chibi form as well.

Takenaga and Noi giggled loudly.

'Are you alright there Noi and Takenaga?' Yuki asked worryingly looking at the giggling pair.

Takenaga and Noi giggled loudly again.

'We are perfectionately a-o-k!' Takenaga in a childish voice.

'Mm, we are pppeeerrrrffeeccttlllyyy fine!!' said Noi happily.

'Even in chibi those 2 look so elegant amazingly!' Yuki noted.

'No, normally they look childish, but today they look a normal elegant but chibi. . .ish.' Ranmaru said.

He had came back early from his date because the lady's husband was coming home in a hour, when he came home he saw the 2(Noi and Takenaga) he had imedately grabbed his video camera and his phone.

'Do you think they'll remember?' Yuki asked.

'Nah, but's lets enjoy it while it last!' Kyohei said after stuffing his face then swallowing it.

'Let's sing a happy song!' Noi stand standing up after finishing half of it.

'Yes!!!!!' Takenaga said after he finished half as well, then hooked his arm around Noi's.

'Would you both just SHUT UP!!!!!!!!!' Sunako said as she walked down stairs in chibi.

'Come join us!' Noi said gleefully.

'What the hell is it???!!You look like some random damned pair of hyperactive monkeys with a penut for a brain!!!!' Sunako yelled harshly.

'Was that a compliment Noiichi?' Takenaga said putting his finger on his chin and turing his head on a uncomfortable angle.

'Hmm. . .dunno.Was that a compliment Sunako-ccchhhaaannn???' Noi asked sounding rather dumberfied.

'Idiot!Did you give them a drug or something?' Sunako asked turning to Kyohei.

Who was munching happily on dinner not even bothering to look at his brainiac house mate and his house mate's girlfriend who just happen to be dancing like loonie bins or drunks.

Kyohei looked up noticing a non-chibi form Sunako walking towards him he thought he was in hell where skeletons layed in every corner you could see.

'Yes S-s-sunako?' Kyohie said nervously looking up.

'hehehehe. . . ' mumble Sunako looking evilly into his hazel-like eyes.

'You wanted to ask me something Sunako?' Kyohei asked in a firm voice regaining his confidence.

She walked over to him so they were in a metre away from another and nothing between the 2.

'Yes dearie, I have one question for now' Sunako said in a sweet voice that sounded to sweet it was sour, 'HOW THE AND WHY THE ARE THOSE TWO LIKE THAT?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?' now so loudly Kyohei thought he was deaf.

Wiping the spit that landed on his face he walked up to Sunako and held her chin with a gentle but firm grip.

'No blood your improvising.' Kyohei said moving his face closer.

Sunako started to sweat madly, getting a grip of herself she punch him quickly before anything happened he landed on the white tiles.

'Aw, honey that hurt!' Kyohei said in a childish way picking himself up from the dirt ridden floor.

'Fine don't answer me, next, Ranmaru?' Sunako said turning her face to her crimson haired, perverted house mate that was laughing his head off watching the video in the making.

Wiping his tears of laughter he turned to face his gore fan house mate, not in chibi form he lunged at her hugging her tightly.

'Hello my little kitten, you called?' He said savouring the moment he had wanted for so long.

'Eh-hem?' Kyohei said in time with Sunako their eyebrows twitching.

'Sorry you were saying?' Ranmaru asked shifting away from Sunako.

'Never mind. . .' Sunako said before grabbing Ranmaru's face and said 'Pull a stunt like that again and you'll be so sorry you wish you never dated a girl.' letting go she walked off.

'Ouch!' Yuki teased before continueing to eat.

'Yeah, yeah, Takenaga and Noi shut up and sit down!' Ranmaru said in a way they never heard before because he was never scared and up set.

'Do you mind not being so rude!' Takenaga said returning to his normal self.

---------------------------------A/N: This next scene will contain some "wierd" themes so don't read it if you do mind "those" sorts of themes.------------------------------------

'Yes, we will eat but in a second.' Noi said calmly in a strange voice moving towards Takenaga slowly.

'Huh? What else then?' Takenaga asked in a small voice enough you could tell that he was nervous with her approching so close to him.

'Takeanaga you need not fear just keep vey still. . .' Noi said slyly pushing him away from the dinner table then thrusting him against the wall whispering something in his ear that even Takenaga didn't understand.

'My. . .' mumbled Ranmaru seeing the technique he didn't often use, pushing the person they wish to kiss then just press the lips against each other.

1 reason why he didn't use it often was that they often just threw them selves at him, or the person was stronger than him self.

'What the!!!!' Yuki said covering his eyes with his hand but he took little peeks from his fingers every now and again.

'Oh just don't look!' Kyohei said taking Ranmaru's video camera and watching it from there.

'Oda Takenaga! Just keep still!' Noi continued ignoring the surounding people and tried to kiss him before his vaccant hand had got between the lips.

'Can someone help me here!!Ranmaru are you listening????' Takenaga pleaded still trying to keep his distance from Noi.

Seeing no one looked like they were planing to help so in desperation Takenaga ran up the stairs to a random room hoping to gain some space between himself and Noi.

Charging up the stairs and when he open the door he didn't realise the scenery, or where he was either.

After running in such a hurry he forgot to close the door all he thought was why was Noi doing this.

He had completely forgot what was going on until he heard Noi go 'Takenaga dear! Keep still.' before pinning him down and giving him a passionate kiss.

After a while his body began to loosen up after the feeling he found after it started.

Realising he was enjoying it Noi beagan to push her tongue into his mouth before hearing a horror movie scream.

All this was happening under the watchful eye of Kyohei and Ranmaru.(Ranmaru forced kyohei to hold the video camera so he could see better.)

Not only were the two boys watching but the horror scream was Sunako wailing about the two bright lovers on her bed because she WAS enjoying her movie before the two even came in.

You could hear kissing sound and the groans of joy that had just suddenly stopped after Noi mumbled 'Damn. . .'.

'Um. . .Noi?' Takenaga asked lifting himself up with his striped shirt half of it already unbuttoned by Noi.

After saying "damn" she fainted or so they thought.

'Idiot!Go carry her out!' Kyohei said harshly pointing to the couch down stairs.

'When I sat down I suddenly went blank but I need to ask, what happened from that time to the time I found myself standing next to Noi and being yelled at you, Ranmaru?' Takenaga asked as he carried Noi down the stairs princess style.

Ranmaru cleared his throat hoping to hold back his laughing which Takenaga noticed, 'Let's just say "alot" and leave it at that for now!' Ranmaru replied running down stairs a head of Takenaga who couldn't catch up or he would have droped Noi like a stone.

'Hey!' Takenaga yelled looking down at Noi, sleeping like an angel.

Looking at her face he looked down on his girlfriends lips remembering the touch, he shook his head and kept walking; Snako watching him like a hawk.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Sorry!I know I suck at writing and this is my first piece like this so for give me and read on! Please R&R!!!! 


End file.
